Regular Ferb
Regular Ferb By StacyFan Author’s Note: Hello, welcome to yet another crossover fic by me, and yet another one involving Phineas and Ferb. I’m a big fan of Regular Show, so why not do a crossover with my favorite cartoon? This is my first time writing for another show in awhile, so tell me if I capture Regular Show good enough, and have the charectors right. So sit back and enjoy. Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan Povemire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, and Regular Show belongs to J. G. Quintel Chapter One: A Regular Beginning //// It was a Regular, everyday morning in Danville. Well…as Regular as a day in Danville is anyway. Phineas and Ferb, were as usual in their backyard, showing off their brand new invention. Phineas: Behold my friends, the Microwave-atron! Buford: ..The what? Phineas: The Microwave-atron! You see, we overheard our dear mother complaining about how the microwave never makes her meals as hot as she wants, and sometimes makes it TOO hot. So to help her out we built this! It scans your mind and finds out just how hot you want your meal AND exactly how you like it prepared. Buford: Perfect! I have some leftovers on me that are begging to be heated. But MY microwave is busted. And just as he said that, Candace walked into the backyard, as if on cue. Candace: Okay you twerps, what’s going on back here? Phineas: Oh Candace, your just time to see the Microwave atron! Candace: The WHAT-atron? Phineas: Well, I just explained to my friends, this special microwave scans your mind and finds out just how hot you want your meal! Candace: ..That’s your whole invention? Phineas: Well in a nutshell yes. What do you think? Candace; Am I on of those hidden camera shows? As I said way back on the 2nd day of summer, this is WAY below your usual standard. This is…unbustable! I’m…so happy! Finally, you use your powers for good instead of…well not evil. Evil is like…making a machine that turns things into bread. But anyway, I’m going up to my room Phineas: Well…okay! Buford: Hey, where’s the little ducky thing? Hey, I finally get to say it! /// Perry the platypus, was already down in his lair, about to receive a Mission from his Boss, Major Monogram. Monogram: Ah, Good morning Agent P. Dr Doofenshmritz bought up all the frozen meals in the tri state area. He’s also bought up several microwaves, which stinks because my old microwave is busted. So go stop him, so I can heat up last night’s dinner! Perry saluted his boss and left to stop Doofenshmirtz Chapter Two: A Regular Plan Back in phineas and Ferb's backyard, they were just about to activate their invention Phineas: Okay Ferb, it's time to get microwaving! Buford: Yea, my leftovers don't heat themselves! Phineas: Well theoretically they could, with a few adjustments Buford: I don't to hear your stinking theories! Baljeet: I do. Buford: And that is why you will never have a girlfriend. Phineas: Now let's activate this ma- Just then, they heard a sound Phineas: Hey, what was that? Buford: I think it's coming from the tree Just then...Irving feel out of the tree. Irving: ...Hey? Buford: Oh it's just that stalker kid again. Phineas: Oh hey irving. What were you doing up there? Buford: Stalking, I bet Irving: I am not a stalker! Buford: Sure your not Baljeet: You are a little stalkerish Phineas: Well Irving, perhaps you'd like to do the honors? Irving: Boy do I! Baljeet: I hope nothing goes wrong. Buford: Shut up your gonna jinx it! //// Jingle Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Perry burst into DEI Doofenshmirtz: Ah hello Perry the platypus. This is embarrassing but...I don't have a trap set today. Yea, I was up late last night at a party, I'd tell you all about it, but the details are a little gruesome. ...Well anyway, let my explain my plan. You see, I have a lot of cold food left over from last night. I would heat them up in the microwave, but mine is busted. And microwaves are a pain in the neck! I mean, you heat your dinner, and it's still cold, but there may be a part on the same meal that's hot as heck! So to make it easier, I made THIS! Doof pointed to his latest invention Doofenshmirtz: Behold, the microwave-inator! With this, I’ll microwave my food the EXACT way I want it! Then, I shall somehow use it to take over the world! Pretty evil, huh? Perry rolled his eyes. Doofenshmirtz: Oh what do you know? Okay, let's activate this baby! Doof turned on the machine, it stared to shake and rumble... Doofenshmirtz: This is gonna be good! /// Meanwhile, Candace had entered the backyard once again. Candace: Okay, I've decided that I will bust you anyway Irving: But I thought you said this wasn't bust worthy Candace: Well, I've done the math and there is 60% chance there's something really freak that will happen that IS bust worthy, so here I am Irving: Fair enough. Phineas: Okay, let's turn this thing on! Phineas activated the machine, but just then Doof's inator hit it and the exact same time. Buford: Oh boy! Suddenly, the machine started to thank and rumbles Baljeet: Is it supposed to do that? Phineas: No. No it's not. Candace: Phineas, what did you do? Phineas: I didn't do anything! Baljeet: I have a bad feeling about this The machine continued to shake violently and lasers even started to shoot off from Irving: Oh no, we have to do something! Candace: What are supposed to do? Hamboning?! Irving: Hey, don't even joke about that! Hamboning will save your life some day Candace: Whatever Buford: What's happening?! Just then, a portal popped up, and the wind started to pick up... Phineas: Oh No, I think we're gonna get sucked in! And as he predicted, they started to get pulled towards the portal. Candace: ...I hate my life. And with that, they were gone. Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Irving